newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvia's Documents
"These documents are the private property of Silvia, holding taped or video recorded information that pretains to Silvia's assets. Containing mission data, analytics, conversations, and many other pieces of information of base value. The contents of these folders are up for public record, and if inquired, one may obtain a folder and research the information privy to these documents, unless directly stating the access is only granted through the proper channels." Further information on the documents within will require a direct query to Trade Prince Silvia. Taped Recordings Information on The Queen Shiba Incident in Polatavia 'The feint sound of a mic being turned on, static fills the wearers ears as the noise clarifies in the room. The sound of a chair being pulled out, feet grinding against the floor. Someone taking their seat. The feint sound of clicking is soon heard there after, with the flutter of paper breaking the silence there after. Written recording taking place as well." *''Unrecognized Guado Female Voice'': "Is this thing on?" *''Interrogator'': "Yes, Second Mate Blanka. Your mic is working... now can you please inform us for private record what exactly occured in Troia near Polativa?" *''Blanka'': "I thought Icefang and Nidar already gave Silvia enough information..." *''Interrogator'': "We need the detailed reports of all commanding officers, you included, Miss Guado." *''Blanka'': *The sound of the chair shifting, a deep huff followed suite* "Don't call me Guado, call me by my real name..." *''Interrogator'': "Very well, Blanka, now can you please explain to me what occured on the night of February the 7th? From beginning to end please, do not spare the details. And please remember you are being recorded for private record." *''Blanka'': "It all happened when the storm hit. We were far off shore when it occured, but Troia was in sight. I remember the crew shouting out to one another, trying to keep the sails kept loose enough so that the wind wouldn't tear them to shreds before we made land fall. It wasn't soon after that, that the fog set in..." *''Interrogator'': "A fog?" *''Blanka'': "Aye, a fog. It was thick and ominous. I knew it was a bad omen from the moment we breathed it in, but it was too late. We were off course, off track, and we had lost our perception of time as well. The sky had been hidden for what one could have guessed to been hours..." *''Interrogator'': "I assume soon after, was when you made land fall? Do you have any rememberance of any significent factors?" *''Blanka'': "The only significent thing I remember after land fall is stowing the spice that Silvia requested be transported in the lowest compartments of the cargo hold. It wasn't log before we pulled up the sails, and Nidar was telling us all to gather the crew together and scout out ahead. For firewood, and to get a grasp on our location..." *laughter is heard soon after from Blanka, cold and bare* *''Interrogator'': "Something funny, Blanka?" *''Blanka'': "The darkness once we made landfall was atrocious. We couldn't see past our noses, even with the aid of lanterns. The light was barely enough to give the men enough vision to make it off the ship. The wind was still wailing, biting our heels. It was a freezing cold hell, hated every second on shore. There after, we went into the forest, Nidar at the back, with Icefang and me at the front." *''Interrogator'': *paper is flipped, the sound of parchment being written on is heard* "How many went ashore on the scouting mission?" *''Blanka'': "Nidar felt confident with me and Icefangs personal men. More or less a headcount of seventeen. More then enough to be comfortable in unknown territory... not that it helped any. Nothing was comfortable about those woods. The trees were towering above our heads, and the ones that were down closer to the ground were... unnaturally bent and twisted, like someone had wringed the branches back and forth. Even the knots on the trees looked like gasping faces in the darkness." *''Interrogator'': "That's when Nidar made sight of Mount Polascis, correct?" *''Blanka'': "If you already know everything, you don't need me here... yes, we saw the mountain, and it wasn't long before we caught sight of the lamposts of the village, Polatavia. Damned to know what kind of fire they used to make them so visible with the deluge and the darkness. A stupid mistake on our part..." "Wasn't soon after that, Nidar sent me and my lookout back to the ship, to retrive them for the village. Opal would have got us warm food and bed for the night." *''Interrogator'': "Can you describe the appearance of the village when you arrived there?" *''Blanka'': "It was too dark to notice anything..." *sharp coughing fills the air, momentary* "Sorry... my head and stomach haven't been well since I got back from that horrible place..." *''Interrogator'': "Take your time, anything at all can help us finish up the details on our report." *''Blanka'': "What is this report for anyway? Why do you even need to know what happened?" *''Interrogator'': "For private record. Please answer the question, Blanka." *''Blanka'': *chair scuffles are heard, the shifting of a seat* "What can I say? It all looked normal, the lamps were lit. All I know is that it meant that we were clear of any authorities, and it was safe for us to enter. I didn't stay long enough, had no need to, me and the lookout had to make it back in time, incase the storm caught up worse." *''Interrogator'': "Please tell us what happened next." *''Blanka'': "Me and Varin went into the woods, just backtracking. But then... me and him noticed something. The trees were different on our way back. It's as if they had just multiplied, the forest was thicker and the brush felt taller. The air was... quiet, devoid of noise. Not unusual for a stormy night, but... it was all together wrong. Varin kept telling me that his head was throbbing. I just called him a complainer, and that was just sick for the motions of the sea again." *''Interrogator'': "Did you have any of the same symptoms?" *''Blanka'': "Yes, but I didn't tell him that... my throat hurt, my head was pounding, and it felt like I was on my first day at sea. It only got worse as we kept on the path." *more laughter is heard, followed by a few short coughs* "The path..." "It wasn't the path. It was some damned road to who knows where, but it wasn't towards the ship. And as I looked back, to check for light of the village and inn, hopefully still in view, it wasn't even there! The darkness was so thick, I could barely breathe." *''Interrogator'': "How far were you at this point?" *''Blanka'': "About thirty minutes or so, I was foolish to look back, but it was a hope that we had just strayed slightly off the path. We knew if we made it to the coast, we'd still find the ship if we traced it..." *the coughs from Blanka grow louder* "Then, that's when I knew something was terribly wrong. I kept hearing these noises, like little giggles in the woods. I played it off, telling myself it was just the woods and lack of good food. That maybe whatever I had came down with was affecting me somehow." *Blanka begins to laugh in a low chuckle* "The laughs were all around us! Varin didn't pay it any attention from what I could tell, but his ears were flicking like crazy... he was trying to play it off just like I was." *''Interrogator'': "Calm down Blanka, what happened next? Did you make it to the coast?" *''Blanka'': "Don't tell me to calm down..." *the pounding of a fist on a table is heard distinctly* "We didn't even come close! The darkness had got us lost, and I had no clue where we were. Then, that's when it got worse! I caught eye of something out of the corner of my eye..." *''Interrogator'': "What was it?" *''Blanka'': *the coughing begins to grow worse, muffling the mic, the volume erred* "A little girl of all things! A little girl! She was so small! She couldn't have been older then six, why was she out there?! What the hell?!" *''Interrogator'': "Blanka, calm yourself, your safe here." *''Blanka'': "No, you don't understand! That girl wasn't real! It couldn't have been! As soon as me and Varin drew blades and went to see if the child needed help, to take her to safety, I looked up and the sky was gone, I couldn't see the branches of trees! The darkness was moving, it was trying to surrond us!" *Blanka begins to tap her fingers on the table, coughing again and again* *''Interrogator'': "Don't upset your wounds, don't move Blanka. Tell us what happened next. What did you see?" *''Blanka'': *laughter flows from her voice, cold, remorseless, alien and manic* "What was that thing?!" "WHAT THE HELL WAS IT?!" "It came at Varin, it tore him apart! His face, gods his face, he was so afraid! I tried to fend it off, but no! NO!!!" *''Interrogator'': *the sound of a chair being pushed across the floor, the interrogator moving from his chair to stand* "Get the White Mage in here, she's slipping off again!" *''Blanka'': *laughing hysterically, the familiar cough intermixing with it as she banged the table with her forehead and hand* "He died! Those teeth, that face! THERE WAS NO FACE!!! That girl was just a piece of the bait, like a puppet on strings! Like we were fish and it was some sadistic trick!" *''Interrogator'': "Stay still Blanka, your bleeding! Get in here quick, she's going into shock!" *''Blanka'': *the sound of scraping floors, banging metal table, and laughter turning into uncontrollable bursts* "It ripped off my arm! Hahaha! It just grabbed me and tore it right off! Hahhahaha! Can't you see it?! She's right there!(?) Can't you see it!?!?! Get it away!! STOP! STOP!" "GET AWAY GET AWAY!" *the mic is soon ripped off, hitting the floor, making loud static noises as feet bang against it* *''Interrogator'': *doors are soon opened, laughter and grunts are heard, Blanka calling out for help in her dillusional state* "Get her to the med ward, her wounds are reopened! Someone fix that wound in her chest, she keeps vomiting up blood! Turn the recording off!" Silence is heard, before the feint sound of a clicking noise. Further information is privy to the First Mate and Captain of Nidar Ismaris per their request. The case is considered close, and all information that was gathered was sealed away as a dead end. Together, with the detailed reports of Nidar, Icefang, and Blanka, despite her traumatization from the events that occured, have put an end to any investigations to the events that may or may not have occured. However, the tapes have been labeled of interest to Silvia herself. Video Recordings Meeting Recordings Personality Profiles Analytical Data Queries and Buisness Transactions Category:Misc Category:Trade Prince Category:Illusive Dream